


The Void Within

by Casandraelf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Everything, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas discovers that the Nobody he's obsessed with has a massive kink he can exploit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to 'Shattering Steel.' Yes, I have a serious thing for Paul St. Peter's voice. Jesus fuck, about sixty-one years old and he has a voice that gives me shivers. Dude's good. Really good.

Cortaivix looked out at the gloomy, rainy streets of The World That Never Was, lost in thought as she mulled over a wide variety of things, from what she, as a Nobody, wanted to what her Organization’s next target should be. The void in her chest, her ‘pseudo-Heart,’ burned with something she couldn’t quite figure out. This truly bothered her since one of the talents Nobodies possessed was the ability to deeply and, without the distractions of a Heart, accurately assess things, including but not limited to their own desires. What was bothering her so badly it caused her thoughts to be so scattered, so chaotic? With a sigh, she turned away from the balcony and headed back into her room to read and reflect.  
  
Perhaps as a simulacrum of what she could recall, her room’s overall look differed from the rest of the castle, exuding a softer, more welcoming aura, possessing more rounded edges and cushiony elements to things such as her bed and chairs in her room as opposed to the harder, more sterile Nobody aesthetic. Even the colors were different to a degree, with muted purples breaking up the grays, blacks and whites. It was very likely this aesthetic that made her prefer her room to other parts of the castle. After all, the idea of sleeping in a bed with the same hard, brutalist design as just about everything else didn’t appeal to her in the slightest. Still, even this didn’t change the brewing storm within her as not even reading seemed to calm the turmoil within her. The storm seemed to grow worse when she heard the familiar sound of a Dark Corridor connecting to her room, accompanied by the metallic jingle of the decorations on an Organization member’s coat. The Stoic of Steel could practically see who it was. There was no other Nobody who made her feel this way.  
  
“Is something wrong, _Madame Superior?”_  
She gritted her teeth when she heard that infuriatingly familiar baritone, a husky, seductive voice that carried the weight of his authority without needing to scream like she needed to but also brought to mind more…intimate encounters she had with The Superior of the Inbetween. The almost mocking emphasis she placed on her title made the storm within her even worse, her gloved fingertips curling as she fought the urge to throw her book at his face.  
  
“…Xemnas, what brings you to my room?”  
  
He chuckled, a sound that made her anger grow as he walked toward her.  
  
“I thought I’d check on you. You don’t normally confine yourself to your room like this. You seem to prefer to have others present just to break up the silence. Tell me, what is it that’s troubling you so much, hmm?”  
  
The incredibly stubborn Nobody practically buried her face into her book, a vain attempt to hide the blush she knew was visible. It was practically torture to hear him stretch out some of his words. Without realizing it, she squeezed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to combat her growing arousal. This seemed to worsen her situation as she felt the weight on her bed shift as he sat down on it, gloved fingers idly resting next to her bare ankle. She practically ground her teeth when she heard him chuckle, something that sent a shiver down her spine, causing her to squeeze her thighs together again.  
  
“…I see. So, the void within is torturing you. That emptiness drives you to fill it, isn’t that right?”  
  
She didn’t even bother dignifying it with a response as she continued to hide her face. Unfortunately, she couldn’t keep hiding forever, since she soon found her book being pulled out of her hands, Xemnas giving her a seductive smirk, his smoldering gaze not only disarming her but paralyzing her. Right away, she turned her face and her eyes away from him, tensing when she felt his gloved fingers tilt her face back towards his.  
  
“Do you fear me? Is it your own want that you’re repulsed by? Or…are you simply denying yourself what you truly want?”  
Xemnas gazed into her eyes, smirking as he ran his thumb along her lips.  
“You know what I want to hear, little Stoic. Say it, and I will fill that aching void…I will fill it as many times as you wish…as many times as you can take…Say it…”  
  
Cortaivix shivered as she gazed into his eyes, blushing hard.  
“…X…Xemnas…I…I need you…please,” she finally replied, unable to keep herself from begging. A smirk played on his lips as he heard her speak.  
  
“Good…I love it when you break,” he purred as he leaned in, giving her a chaste, teasing kiss. He soon felt gloved hands grip his face as the shorter, younger, much more stubborn Nobody deepened it, slipping him some tongue as he quickly reciprocated. He was loathe to admit it, but even he had the same problem. Just as she had grown to crave his touch, Xemnas had found himself wanting her more and more. It was when she unconsciously pulled him closer that he realized something.

He was hopelessly addicted to her, and she to him.

“K-keep talking…please,” she begged, blushing as he unzipped her coat, pushing the black fabric off one of her shoulders before she shrugged off the other. Her neck exposed, the older Nobody planted a gentle kiss over her jugular before pushing her shirt up.  
“Do you love how I speak that much?”  
He chuckled when Cortaivix blushed, making it clear that yes, she adored his voice.  
  
“What is it you love about it? The knowledge that even like this, others will listen? Or is it knowing that only you get to hear me say the filthiest things that come to mind, a pleasure no one else has?”  
  
She didn’t reply, only sliding off her shirt with his help before sliding off her gloves, a gasp escaping her lips as she felt his gloved hands gently knead and fondle her breasts, resulting in her unconsciously pressing into his hands. With a chuckle, Xemnas leaned forward and kissed her again as one gloved hand slid down from her breast to cup her still-clothed mound, his thumb pressing against her covered clit as he continued to slowly torment her. Again, she tried to grind against him.  
  
“So eager…are you that desperate to have me fill you?”  
“X-Xemnas, stop torturing me!”  
  
With a laugh, he finally obliged, pulling off her pants, taking her underwear with them before peeling off his gloves. As he parted her thighs, he could see her labia glisten, a bead of fluid at her entrance. Savoring her squeaks and moans, he started to tease her, taunting her with the possibility of him sliding a finger inside as he continued to gently fondle her. Again, she shifted, grinding against his hand as he continued to torment her. Finally, he obliged her unspoken wish, pushing his finger inside, kissing her again as he did so. The way she tensed up around his finger was sinfully hot, telling him that she was truly, truly desperate for him. Thumbing her clit, he continued to finger her as they kissed, feeling her juices spill out around his finger as he slipped a second one inside. Cortaivix gasped and tensed up, submitting again when she heard him purr the dirtiest things imaginable into her ear, things like how hot it would be to have the rest of the Organization watch as he defiled her during a meeting or how he knew of the pleasure she would take in watching him and the Luna Diviner hook up, how he could just imagine her desperately trying to remain quiet as she watched, but most of all how sometimes he knew she was watching, that he would give her a show because of it. It was when he revealed that he knew of her voyeuristic tendencies that she came with a gasp, making him chuckle as he slowly withdrew his fingers.  
  
“S-sorry…I-I just-”  
“Not another word, Stoic. You watched because you craved me, didn’t you? How you wanted to be the one riding me, right? Well…perhaps Saix would like to see your true self, huh?”  
“Xemnas, please don’t…”  
  
He chuckled again, kissing her before pulling away to strip.  
“I have no intentions of revealing this perverse side of you to anyone. You are mine and mine alone to pleasure.”  
  
Her face reddened as she watched him slide off his coat, exposing his muscular torso to her before working himself out of his pants, teasing her a bit before that by making her watch as he ran his hand over his muscles, the other cupping and gently squeezing his groin while he grew hard from the anticipation of what would soon come. Once those came off as well, he tormented her again by stroking himself a few times, already hard from her gaze. It was when Cortaivix squirmed, blushing hard as she did so that he knew he was taking it a bit too far, that she really needed him inside her. Finally, he ended his torment by slowly sliding inside her, savoring the Stoic of Steel’s cries as she broke, her emotionless, quiet mask shattering the instant he filled her with his cock. Once he was buried inside of her completely, Xemnas pulled her into a kiss as he started to slowly fuck her, smirking into it when he felt the shorter Nobody wrap her legs around his waist. He chuckled lowly as he moved, when he felt her arms wrap around him as he continued to thrust.  
  
“To see you break is the greatest thrill for me, but knowing that I can do it again and again makes it all the sweeter,” he purred as Cortaivix clung to him, hearing her gasp as he filled her. The shorter Nobody threw her head back as she came, crying out as she did so, the older Nobody tensing up as he came inside of her. Whether it was due to how he gasped when he hit his limit or the way his confident, cruel smirk was replaced by a look of pure ecstasy, seeing him undone like that seemed to help in getting Cortaivix off. When his orgasm finally seemed to subside, Xemnas slowly pulled out, smirking when he noticed just how much he had filled the shorter Nobody, his cum dribbling from between her labia as she slowly recovered. Lying down next to her, he pulled her into a gentler kiss than before, pulling her into a gentle embrace.  
  
“X-Xemnas…”  
“Hmm?”  
  
He idly trailed his fingers along the Stoic’s curves as they basked in the afterglow.  
“I-I never thought you could say such things,” she told him, blushing visibly as her partner chuckled.  
  
“Like it?”  
“Very much so…”  
  
Another chuckle. Then, he leaned in and kissed her again.  
“Good.”  


FIN


End file.
